Our Birthday
by Faramirlover
Summary: George is angry and Fred doesn't understand why. FWxGW. Twincest warning! COMPLETE at last.
1. I don't see

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

OOOOOO

"I don't see what your problem is!" yelled Fred as George threw clothes into a suitcase.

"Well then, you're stupider than you look." snapped George, not looking up.

"Look, George. Please just tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it up to you and we'll be ok again." Fred begged, anger gone, replaced by fear of his twin leaving him.

"It was our birthday, Fred. _Our_ birthday! And you go and spend it with that tart instead of me! We used to be always together on our birthday. And you chose her over me." George was crying as he zipped the bag.

"Rebecca's my girlfriend! Why shouldn't I spend _my _birthday with her." demanded Fred, anger returning tenfold.

"She's just using you, you know. She's been sleeping with that Malfoy git behind your back for months. She doesn't love you." said George, pulling open the flat door.

"Oh, and you'd know so much about love, wouldn't you?" yelled Fred "I haven't seen you with a girl in your whole entire life."

"I know more about love than you do. I've been in love since I was twelve but you're so wrapped up in yourself that you wouldn't notice that I worship the ground you walk on." whispered George, his voice barely audible over Fred's laboured breathing.

George cast one last pain filled look at his twin before dropping the key to their flat on the doormat at his feet, stepping out into the hallway behind him and shutting the door with a quiet click.

TBC….

OOOOOO

A/N: Reviews will be worshipped, flames will be given to Snape to heat the Slytherin's cauldrons.


	2. Our house

A/N:More of an in between chapter. It's not brilliant but I would love reviews. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

OOOOOO

Fred stared dumbfounded at the door, half expecting his twin to come striding back into the room, saying he hadn't meant it and joking that he must be pre-menstrual. But he didn't. The door remained shut and Fred suddenly felt so terribly alone. They'd been apart so many times before. He was always going out with some bird, going out on the pull with Lee and the rest of the guys, leaving George to work late in the shop.

_That's why it's different this time, _said a little annoying voice in the back of his mind that sounded oddly like George, _you've always been the one leaving him behind. This time it's the other way around._

Fred growled in annoyance. Why did George have to make things so complicated? Why did he have to say he loves me? Why couldn't things have stayed the way they used to be?

With a small sigh that was half way between a sob and a swear word, Fred lowered himself to the floor and started banging his head against the carpet. _Why did he have to ruin everything?_

OOOOOO

George shoved the last of his socks into his draw and pushed it close.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." he said, turning to face Harry and Ron.

"Least we could do, bro." said Ron, slipping a hand round his boyfriend's waist and at the same time grasping his brother's arm reassuringly.

"Ron's family is my family and my family always has a room in my house." smiled Harry.

"Our house!" said Ron indignantly.

George smiled at this. It was great to see Ron and Harry so happy. If only he could have that with someone. George thought wistfully of Fred or a few moments before pushing the thoughts aside

Harry's small laugh broke into George's thoughts and his eyes snapped back into focus in time to see Harry place a kiss on Ron's cheek and exit the room.

There was silence as Ron sat down on George's bed and watched him as he continued to unpack his bag.

"I know you don't really want to tell me, but if you need to talk about what's going on between you and Fred I'm always here."

George was suddenly over come with sadness and gratitude. Dropping his bag to the floor he flung his arms round Ron and cried onto his shoulder.

"I love him Ron. I love him so much. And he's always leaving me behind. All the time. It's like I don't exist any more and it hurts so much." sobbed George, not caring what Ron thought of him.

Ron wrapped an arm round George's shoulder and gently stroked his hair.

"When you say you love him, do you mean-?" Ron left his question unfinished.

"Yeah." said George, nodding sadly "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not. I sort of already guessed."

"Am I that obvious." asked George, grinning despite the tears.

"Not really. Must be my gay-dar." joked Ron.

"Ha ha. Look, mate. Do you mind if I just go to sleep? Today has worn me out."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. If Fred asks do you want him to know where you are?"

"Don't go out of your way to tell him, but don't lie to him. If he wants me he can find me." said George, pulling of his shirt ad climbing into bed.

"Okay. Night George." said Ron, moving to the door, switching off the light and slipping out of the room.

OOOOOO

A/N: Yes, this chapter is terrible but I'm feeling shockingly bad at the moment and this is the best I can do and I need to get something written before I scream. :D

Review please. :D


	3. Perfection then sadness

A/N: I am so sorry about how long I take to update. Feel; free to hunt me down and kill me with a pancake. And I'm really sorry that it's so short. I have writers block.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OOOOOO

Fred winced slightly as an arm curled around his waist from behind.

"Hi, gorgeous," a voice breathed against the back of his neck.

"Hi, Becky," he said, easing himself out of her embrace and moving to stand a few steps away.

"Fred, Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head on one side making her dirty blonde hair flop into her eyes.

_She's not even that pretty, _Fred mused as she smiled uncertainly at him, _and she's blonde. I don't like blondes. I like red heads. And she's been sleeping with Malfoy. Why on Earth am I doing this?_

The smile on Rebecca's face wavered to be replaced by a small frown.

"It's over, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," said Fred quietly, not even surprised that she knew what he was going to say.

"What was it?" she asked "George or Draco?"

"George? Why would it be George? What's he got to do with us?"

"Ah, in denial still. Oh well. I'll see you around Freddy."

Rebecca was gone and out of the door before George could question her. He stood for a few moments, pondering on her words and why neither she nor he himself seemed at all upset by the break-up.

OOOOOO

Ron liked mornings. He liked lying in bed, listening to Harry's soft snoring, the sounds of George's deep rumbles from the next room, birds cawing in the garden. All the things that made his world a little more perfect. He had his favourite brother living with him in his perfect house with his perfect boyfriend. How could life get any better than this?

The one thing that Ron didn't like about mornings was the absence of Fred's high pitched murmuring excuse for snoring, the perfect companion to George's low grumble. It reminded him constantly that, although he could hear George, Fred wasn't there. And much as he had despised the twins in his youth, one without the other was just too sad to think about.

Every morning Ron thought of the same thing. First perfection, then sadness. But the morning three weeks after George had turned up was different. No loud rumbles permeated his and Harry's bedroom wall, no thoughts of perfection, only sadness.

For the first time since he and Harry had moved in together, Ron was the first one out of bed. Padding quietly to George's room he peered inside. The bed was neatly made and a small piece of parchment was laid atop the pale green pillow.

_Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry I left without saying anything. I just need to get away for a bit. Tell Gin, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad and Perce that I love them._

_Love George_

Ron read the note twice through before screwing it up and dropping it back onto the bed.

"You make it sound like you're never coming back," said Ron sadly to the crumpled parchment.

OOOOOO

A/N: That's me done for this chapter. Please review. Is there anything in particular that you want to happen?

FL


	4. Quiet

A/N: I am so so sorry about how long it takes me to update these. I'm very sorry. Forgive me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from a rather weird pair of stripy socks which are currently cutting off the circulation to my toes.

Dedicated to my Ali, who apparently loves this story. You'd better review babe.

OOOOOO

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was as busy as ever. People edged through the crowds, boxes piled high in their arms. Fred was rushed off his feet, more so than usual without his brother's help. And he was constantly reminded of George's lack of presence by the customers themselves. He could have sworn that he'd been asked 'aren't there two of you?' at least ten times already that day.

Another pile of boxes was dropped onto the counter and Fred began ringing them up, not looking at the customer, too wrapped up in missing George to pay much attention to his work.

"Is that all?" he asked for the millionth time that day.

"I'll take a date if there's one going."

Fred looked up in surprise. His customer was a tall curvy girl with thick red hair curling down to her shoulders. She had a pretty face and silvery grey eyes. Normally he would have taken the offer up instantly but for some reason he felt no attraction to this girl at all. Smiling gently he shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You're not my type."

He wasn't quite sure where the last statement had come from. Normally that would have been a complete lie but now it slipped from his lips easily and he knew it to be true. Confused by his own attitude, Fred threw himself into packing her shopping.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter. How much?"

It was only hours later, long after the girl left and he'd shut up the shop for the night, that Fred was allowed a second alone with his thoughts but he put off the moment where he would have to analyse his feelings. Rifling through the freezer he found one of Molly's homemade lasagnes. Turning to the oven, he stared at it for a moment, trying to remember how to work the damn thing.

_I wish George was here, _he thought to himself as he picked over his very chewy Chinese takeaway, _he always knew how to cook. We always had nice food when he was here._

Switching the TV on, he found that all he could find were reruns of Friends and as he'd seen them all a billion times he gave up and went to bed.

_It's strange, _he thought as he lay there, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that George had stuck on the ceiling years ago and charmed to move, _something is missing._

As he watched the smallest star that George had labelled 'Ronnie' he realised. The flat was too quiet. The washing machine wasn't going. That was George's job. The TV wasn't blaring. It was George that was the Torchwood addict. The mirror on the wall in the hall wasn't chatting to herself. She'd stopped talking when George left. He'd always been her favourite. And Fred was filled with the horrible realisation that when night fell there would be no low rumbling snore to lull him off to sleep.

The flat was much too quiet. He didn't want to be alone any longer. And it looked like whilst he was living the life he did, he would never escape George.

OOOOOO

A loud banging on the front door woke Harry up. Glancing to his left, he wasn't surprised to see that Ron was still asleep. Ron could sleep through even a Death Eater attack and had been known to on one occasion. Pulling a dressing gown on, he padded downstairs and unlocked the front door. Edging it open a crack, he peered outside.

"Fred?" he asked and pulled the door open a bit further.

"Yeah. Is George here? I need to find him."

"Why do you want him?"

"I can't stand not having him around, Harry. I'm a twin. I'm not meant to be alone."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," said Harry, moving to shut the door.

"What! Wait. Why not?" Fred asked, jamming his foot into the doorframe so Harry couldn't shut him out.

"Look, Fred, George is in love with you. And unless you're in love with him too, then I for one don't think you should have anything to do with him. He'll only get hurt more."

With a quick shove, Harry forced Fred's foot out of the way and slammed the door, only feeling slightly guilty about pretending to know where George was.

Fred stood for a few moments, staring at the shut door in disbelief, before turning round and trudging off down the garden path, completely lost as to what he was supposed to do. It wasn't like he could just fall in love with his twin!

OOOOOO

A/N: Ooooh, I'm being mean to Freddy. Evil me. I'm sorry it's quite short but that's all that want to be written today. Any chance of a review?


	5. Photo Album

**A/N**: Right. If I remember correctly a lot of you thought I was evil for the last chapter. Do not fear, it will pick up soon.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of thee characters. They belong to the goddess JK.

**Dedication: **For Suzume Chiyu who gave me the idea as to what I should make happen in this chapter, even if you didn't mean to.

**Word count: **592

OOOOOO

George flipped through the old photo album. Each page was filled with photos of the whole Weasley clan ranging from tiny babies to grown ups. It had been a present from his mum for his eighteenth birthday. Her spindly writing proclaimed in gold ink the subject of each picture and the date it was taken. The pictures were in chronological order, starting with a few pictures of her and Arthur's wedding on to pictures of her pregnant with Bill then to baby pictures of Bill, his first birthday, first Christmas, first everything. This pattern was repeated for every child, every Weasley's life documented in one little book.

On another day George would have lingered over the pictures of his older brothers as little children but today was different. Today he just wanted to see himself and Fred. The first of them was when Molly had still been pregnant. She was much bigger than with any of the others but as she was carrying twins that was hardly unexpected. The next was of two tiny little pink, red-haired babies, curled up together in a cot fast asleep. Flicking forward a bit George found his favourite picture.

He and Fred were five. Charlie had spent the morning teaching them how to fly and had then had to rush off to help mum in the kitchen. They'd gone flying by themselves, even though they weren't supposed to. Fred had crashed his broom into one of the trees. George had rushed over and landed in the tree too. Fred wasn't hurt but his broom wouldn't fly so they'd flown round on the same broom, laughing constantly and falling off more than once. The picture had been taken without them noticing and they were smiling as they swooped around the paddock, happy in their own little world.

Back then he hadn't loved Fred any more than he did any of his other brothers or Ginny or his mum and dad. No, wait, that was a lie. He did love Fred more. But that was normal. They were twins. Of course he loved Fred more. But it was a brotherly love. The same love he had for all his brothers and sister. He wasn't in love with Fred.

Bu it had morphed. As they grew older he fell in love with Fred in the same way that you suddenly realise that your best friend is more than your best friend. The way you realise that they're the God damn love of your life. Like Ron had with Harry.

George couldn't stop the few tears the trickled down his cheeks as he thought of how much he envied his little brother. He'd gotten exactly who he wanted without any heartbreak along the way. Sure they had their fights but nothing too bad. And it broke George's heart that he wasn't ever going to get any of what Ron had because no-one would ever compare to Fred.

George picked the bottle of pills up off the table beside him, shook the bottle once then tipped the entire contents out into his hand. He pushed the white pills round his palm a few times before dropping them into a glass of water and stirring it a few times until they dissolved. He sighed once before knocking back the entire drink in one gulp. It was bitter and made George want to be sick. He forced the feeling down and stood to move over to the bed. The lethargy hit before he could lie down and he instead crumpled onto the floor.

OOOOOO

A/N: Gods! I really am evil aren't I? Review?


	6. Trouble

**A/N**: Hi. It's me at last with the final chapter. Let's not get into the blame game as to why it's taken so long. Let's just sweep it under the carpet. As it's the last chapter I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive, forget and review!

**Dedication:** Any reviewer who has ever bothered to tell me what they think. I love you all.

**Word Count: **920

**Trouble**

Fred kicked at an empty bottle lying on the pavement as he wandered aimlessly along the street lamp lit streets near the Potter-Weasley residence. It was cold but he didn't really notice, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

He was sick of this. Sick of wondering. Sick of worrying. Sick of missing his twin. Sick of being so confused as to why the idea of George loving him didn't disgust him as much as it should. Sick of comparing every girl he met to George, even without ever realising. Sick of feeling so alone.

"Georgie…" he whispered, head tilted back, gazing up at the stars "where are you?"

The stars didn't answer and Fred instead turned his gaze back to the pavement and began the long trudge home. It was quiet apart the occasional car driving past and exactly how Fred liked it. Years ago when he and George were little they used to sneak out of the house (after leaving Molly a note) and wander across the moors. They're found this little old hut and claimed it as their own. They'd sat on the roof and watched as the lights of the cars on the distant motorway sped along and had named it beautiful.

It had been their spot. Their place. Only theirs.

Fred could have kicked himself with the realisation of where George was. He knew Harry had been bluffing. It had eventually damned on him that George wasn't staying there anymore. And now he knew where he was.

Just before Fred could pull out his wand he was hit with a wave of nausea. It only took a moment for it to pass and when it did Fred felt his heart sink. He'd felt like that before, when they were little and George hit his head on a door and knocked himself out. They hadn't been together at the time but he'd known something was wrong. Mum called it 'Twin-y creepiness'.

George was in trouble.

Fred pulled out his wand and apparated.

The hut was dark except for a lone candle burning in one corner. The meagre light that it spread across the room revealed a figure sprawled across the floor.

"George!"

Fred leapt forward with a cry of horror.

"George! Speak to me," Fred begged, turning the body of his twin over "Wake up!"

George didn't stir, just remained lifeless in Fred's arms. Fred did the only thing he could think of. He pulled George into his arms bridal style and apparated.

**OOOOOO**

"It's very lucky that you got him to us when you did, Mr Weasley. Much longer and we wouldn't have been able to do anything to save him," the Healer said, making a couple of notes on his clipboard "he won't wake up for a while yet but you're free to stay if you want to."

Fred was too tired to do anything but nod.

"Is there anyone else that you think should be contacted?"

"Mum and Dad."

The Healer nodded.

"Very well, I'll have someone bring in a spare pillow for you."

Fred didn't hear him leave. He was too focused on gripping tightly onto George's hand.

"Don't leave me, Georgie. Please don't leave me," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into the bed sheets.

There was no reaction from George so Fred sat in silence, waiting and watching for any signs of life.

**OOOOOO**

It was dark when Fred woke up. It was a strange feeling, considering he didn't remember falling asleep.

The other strange feeling was the hand that he was holding was holding back.

Fred bolted upright, staring at his definitely awake twin.

"Georgie!" Fred half yelled, leaning forward to wrap his arms round George in a bone crushing hug.

"Why am I here?" George asked when Fred pulled away.

"I found you. I brought you here."

"Oh."

There was silence again. Fred realised he was still holding George's hand so let go and began to fiddle idly with George's bed sheet.

"George? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"A different something."

"If you really want to."

"How do you know that you're in love with me?" Fred asked, eyes averted so he wouldn't meet George's gaze.

"I know because I would give anything to see you happy. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. I want to be the person that you treasure above anyone else. It's a million and one things Fred. And I'm sorry, but I can't change how I feel."

"Then… then I think I'm on love with you too. Life without you is torture, Georgie."

"That doesn't mean you're _in_ love with Fred. Don't say things because you feel you have to," George said with a sigh.

"I'm being serious," Fred stated, eyes shining with determination.

"You're not," George said "you're-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Fred leant forward to slam their lips together. George froze against him before pushing back against him, lips working gently against Fred's. They broke apart and Fred cocked his head onto one side, looking George appraisingly up and down.

"Yeah. I'm definitely in love with you."

George looked as though he were about to cry and as Fred leant forward to kiss him again the door behind them banged open revealing the whole of the Weasley clan, including Harry.

"George! Darling, what happened?" Mr Weasley asked rushing forward to embrace her son.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, Mum," George said, hugging her back "everything's gonna be just fine."

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Okay. I admit the ending is naff. And I hate it. But it's the best I can write and seeing as it has taken me forever to finish this, I can't leave it any longer.

Thank you for everyone's reviews and support. You're lovely.

Caoi!


End file.
